Gheegur
|buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,670,761 }} Description The Gheegur was the 10th Wublin to be released. It was first teased in the Wublin Island trailer, and then officially released on August 26th 2016. The Gheegur has milky white fur on its head, paws, neck and at the lower body. Its upper body is pale orange with lime green highlights. It has four tubes sticking out of its shoulders (two at each shoulder), three lime green toes and fingers, lime green spikes on its hump, lime green eyes with emerald-colored irises, and its segmented lower jaw has pipes that, while it may look it, do not connect to its main body. Song The Gheegur plays an alto saxophone for the majority of it's first track, ending in a duet between an alto melodica and alto saxophone, ending in the alto melodica playing. It's second track consists of a tenor sax, again dueting between two sounds for the end of the track. Earning rate The Gheegur, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up To power up the Gheegur, you must zap 6 Riff eggs, 4 Scups eggs, 4 PomPom eggs, 6 Reedling eggs and 6 Cybop eggs. Once you zap the first egg into the Gheegur, a 7 day time limit starts and all eggs must be zapped in time in order to successfully power the Gheegur up. Strategy Breed all of the Riffs on Air Island (recommended to use Rare Riff + Riff or PomPom + Toe Jammer), breed all of the Scups on Air (after all Riffs have been zapped) and Water Island, breed all of the Pompoms on Air (after all Riffs have been zapped) and Earth Island, breed all Reedlings on Water and Earth Islands and breed all Cybops on Water and Earth Islands. It is recommended to already have a Riff, Reedling and any other 3-element monsters ready on Air, Water and Earth Islands respectively first, then zap these monsters into the wublin. After that, zap all the remaining monsters within the time limit to wake up the Gheegur. Name origin It may come from Geiger counter and ghee gur pancakes. Geiger counter referenced in its description as a "counter" to moniter the time monsters spend near it, similar to radiation. Its color scheme and folds in its mid section look similar to pancakes, explaining that part. Its neck and head also seem to look similar to butter, since butter is commonly applied onto pancakes. Notes *The Gheegur was released on August 26th, 2016. *Like some other Wublins, it was teased with a puzzle revealing its name. It has been shown with this link. *The video teaser was posted at its actual release, rather than the logical sense of before the actual release. Teaser here. *The Gheegur is the first Wublin to require the formerly only Natural Monster not to be affected by Wublins, the Cybop. *Its song can be listened in the Trailer and Tutorial videos of Wublin Island posted by the official My Singing Monsters YouTube channel here and here. *All of the monsters needed to activate it have the Earth and Air element. So that's means, none of these monsters can be bred on Plant or Cold island. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity